Elastomeric materials are used for a variety of applications in many different settings. In the oil and gas industry, elastomer material is used in many components including seals, donuts, and packers. During manufacture of such components it is important to maintain quality control of the material properties of the elastomer. For example, proper curing of the elastomer should be carried out in order meet mechanical specifications of the component. Furthermore, in many situations such as in the oil and gas industry, in situ monitoring the elastomer properties, such as for fatigue due to temperature and/or pressure cycling, is either impossible or impractical due to the inaccessibility of the component and/or a relatively high intervention cost.